His Last Stand
by FlyingWhale0
Summary: [Short Story, OC] "Safety and Ghetsis did not fit well with each other…" but cruelty and malevolence did. Rated T for some violence and blood.
1. New Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do, however, own my OC, Livana!

* * *

"Hydreigon, do my bidding!" Ghetsis called as he threw a Pokeball. With a white flash, the Brutal Pokémon appeared. He levitated a few feet above the ground, baring his fangs, but something didn't appear right to Livana. Bruises—purple and red—decorated the hydra's body. He winced with every movement, as if even breathing hurt. Ghetsis, on the other hand, didn't look concerned. Either that or he hid his feelings well, but his scarlet eyes appeared devoid of any sentiment.

Livana hesitated as she took out a Pokeball. What was Ghetsis even thinking, sending an already injured Pokémon into battle? She watched as the man brought his cane down into the earth. Hydreigon tensed, as if waiting to be struck with it.

"Hurry up and send out your Pokémon, you insolent brat!" Livana paid no mind to his insults as she gazed into the dragon's eyes. Fear and pleading passed through the fuchsia optics so fast she thought she might've been imagining it. Eventually, she threw her Pokeball into the air.

"Zoroark, let's go!" The Illusion Fox Pokémon popped out of her Pokeball, letting out a battle cry. Her eyes narrowed as she met with Hydreigon.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Ghetsis ordered. The hydra's main head fired a turquoise energy ball towards Zoroark.

"Dodge, then counter with Night Slash!" Livana called. Zoroark jumped to the left, and the energy ball exploded onto a nearby tree. She charged, claws glowing crimson as she slashed at Hydreigon. The dragon cried out, slightly lowering himself to the ground. A pang of guilt hit Livana as she realized how much more pain she brought onto Hydreigon. Ghetsis, however, didn't seem bothered as he issued his next order.

"Dragon Pulse again!" Hydreigon's main head fired another turquoise energy ball towards Zoroark, but it came frailer than the last, simply vanishing into thin air.

Ghetsis's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing, Hydreigon?!" He crashed his cane again, earning another flinch from Hydreigon.

Livana clenched her fist. She'd have to end the battle… by defeating Hydreigon. That would prevent Ghetsis from forcing the dragon to battle in critical condition. She'd have to do it quickly.

"Zoroark, let's finish this with Night Daze!" Zoroark's eyes glowed light blue as a crimson aura surrounded her body. She raised her arms above her head, the aura growing stronger. It expanded into a crimson force field, enveloping the entire battle ground.

"Dodge it!" Ghetsis commanded, but it was too late. The shockwaves slammed full force into Hydreigon. Livana's world became still. The dragon finally fell. Blood oozed from a few cuts, while others were deepened. He lay on the ground, eyes screwed shut. She wanted to run to him, to comfort him, to apologize… She took a step, but her feet were glued to the floor and her legs refused to obey her.

She parted her lips to speak, but no sound came out. The green-haired man paid no mind as he glared daggers at Hydreigon.

"How pathetic. I raised you to be my strongest, but it seems all my efforts were in vain." Ghetsis chastised, his voice dark and sardonic. He brooded a moment, then turned, a strange glint lighting his eyes. He raised his arm, pulling the cane back.

Her world unfroze.

"Enough!" Livana forced her legs to function. Hydreigon slowly opened his eyes. The cane whipped through the air, and the girl threw herself in front of him.

A thin ripple of blood dripped from the smothering wound as Livana fell to the ground. Her vision became blurry through a mix of tears and crimson. Zoroark immediately rushed to her and shoved Ghetsis aside. The fox raised her arms, ready to attack. Hydreigon looked towards Livana. A few drops of blood fell to the ground from the wound on her face. She turned towards Zoroark and Ghetsis before turning back to Hydreigon. She offered him a gentle smile, uncertain to speak. He blinked before being surrounded in red light as Ghetsis recalled him inside his Pokeball.

Zoroark helped her trainer stand, still scowling at Ghetsis. The man stood silently, his venomous gaze unwavering.

"Do not interfere anymore, child." He spoke lowly, harshly. Livana stared in disbelief as he took a step forward.

"Wait! Aren't you going to take Hydreigon to a Pokémon Centre?!"

"Hydreigon needs to be punished." He strode away, not batting an eye.

Livana's normally calm demeanor slowly changed and her lower lip quivered. She had enough of this man's tactics. His way of training—hell, if one could even call it training—was completely absurd and detrimental. "..Ghetsis! Hydreigon's badly injured, and you're still going to punish him?! What the hell is wrong with you…?!"

Undeterred, Ghetsis continued walking. "How I train my Pokémon does not concern you."

"But—!" Ghetsis had already disappeared into the forest. Livana could only hope for Hydreigon's safety…

She looked up at Zoroark, thanking her. The fox's light blue eyes glazed over with concern for her trainer.

"I'll be okay, Zoroark. Don't worry." She patted her snout before returning her to her Pokeball. Livana took one last look at the direction Ghetsis headed in before turning on her heels.

There was one problem though.

Safety and Ghetsis did not fit well with each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Misunderstood

"There you are! What took you so long?" Livana turned around to see Ash and Misdreavus running up to her. Behind them followed Iris, Cilan, and N. The Ghost Pokémon flew into Livana's arms, nuzzling her happily. Livana held her close.

"Yeah, where were you?" Iris questioned once they caught up to Ash. Livana sweat dropped, pondering for an excuse.

"Whoa, what happened to your cheek?" Cilan asked. Ash, Iris, and N gasped at the sight of the wound. Blood still littered the red mark. Great, now she had to think of two excuses.

"I… um…got lost and tripped over… a branch." She chuckled nervously. Misdreavus looked up at her as well. Based on the looks of everyone's faces, Livana could tell they didn't believe her.

"Livana, please don't lie." N spoke up. "That injury didn't come from tripping. It looks like someone hit you." As soon as N said the word _hit_, images of Ghetsis preparing to strike Hydreigon flooded her mind. Unconsciously, she shook her head as her hand twitched. No… No...

"Hey, Livana! Snap out of it." Her breath caught as she looked up. All four of her friends surrounded her, worry and confusion etched into their faces.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked uncertainly.

"What happened?" Cilan followed.

"Livana…?" Ash begun.

"I'm fine! Just stop asking!" Livana snapped. They were taken back at her outburst. Realizing what she had done, she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Hey! Don't talk to us like that! We'd been looking all over for you!" Ash yelled back. Livana flinched.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean—I just…" Her lower lip trembled.

"Cool it, Ash. I'm sure she has her reasons." Cilan begun, placing himself in between the two. "Why don't we go to the Pokémon Centre? We're very close to one."

"Alright..." Ash looked down at Livana, trying to look her in the eye. She stayed quiet as she kept her gaze to the floor. Misdreavus nuzzled her affectionately, hoping to comfort her. The group then headed towards the Pokémon Centre, not a single word exchanged between them.

~0~o~0~

Livana stayed still as Nurse Joy tended to the wound on her cheek. She winced every once in a while, and let out a breath of relief when she finished.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Livana smiled politely.

"Any time, dear. Just be careful, alright?" The blue-eyed nurse smiled back at the girl, and proceeded to walk back to her office.

"I will." She gently pressed a finger to the bandage, and it stung. Her mind then drifted to the battle she had with Ghetsis earlier. All her Pokémon except Misdreavus were injured one way or another, and they needed treatment. She ran back to the nurse.

Ash, Iris, Cilan, and N sat on the sofas in the resting room. No one spoke, everyone lost in thought. Ash felt some remorse towards yelling at Livana, but she had snapped at them first. Yet there was that wound on her cheek… Iris didn't think it was anyone's fault—she wanted them both to make up. N and Cilan just wanted peace and tranquility between the two, but N wanted to know what bothered Livana.

"Wait, Nurse Joy!" Livana's voice caught the attention of the group. They looked towards her. "Can you also heal my Pokémon? They were injured in battle…" Everyone exchanged glances towards one another, swallowing what they had heard. N grimaced. One word ran through their minds: _battle? _

Livana headed back to the group after handing Nurse Joy her Pokeballs and thanking her. Ash had an unpleasant look in his eyes, Iris still looked uncertain of something, N appeared lost in thought, and Cilan just looked curious.

"Um, hi guys…" Livana begun, sensing the awkward tension between them.

"You were battling, weren't you?" Ash questioned, watching as a look of surprise crossed her face.

"How did—" She begun, but Cilan cut her off.

"Why don't we discuss this outside?" Everyone nodded and proceeded to head back to the outskirts of the forest.

"Guess I can't hide it from you guys anymore…" Livana stated, smiling ruefully.

"You got that right. So what happened?" Ash asked in a gentler tone. The group sat down in a circle, with Livana between Iris and Cilan. All eyes were locked on Livana.

"My water supply had run out and I went to refill it in the spring nearby. On my way there, I saw… Ghetsis." Everyone gasped simultaneously, before motioning for her to go on. N looked especially uncomfortable, but continued listening. "When he saw me, he demanded a battle. I refused, but he already sent out Bisharp." She paused, taking a breath.

"So that's why…" Iris looked over to Ash, who had a guilty look on his face. He chuckled nervously before speaking. "But why didn't you want to tell us?"

"That's not it." Livana looked over to N. She knew the boy hated Ghetsis, and wasn't sure how the next part would affect him. However, he gave her a reassuring smile and urged her to continue.

"We both came down our last Pokémon. He sent out Hydreigon. I thought I would lose for sure. But, that Hydreigon… H-He…"—she exhaled deeply—"…had bruises all over his body." N looked mortified, but he listened intently. "Each time Ghetsis slammed his cane down, Hydreigon flinched. He forced the poor thing to battle, like he didn't care about him. I knew I had to end the battle quickly. So I did." Livana lifted her eyes. N had the same expression, Iris and Cilan were surprised, and Ash looked guilt-ridden.

"What… happened next?" Cilan asked, his voice slightly faltering.

"Ghetsis tried to hit Hydreigon with his cane… but I put myself between them. That's also how I got this injury. He then returned Hydreigon to his Pokeball, saying he had to punish him later… and then disappeared into the forest." Livana unconsciously held a hand to her wound, but pulled away when it stung. Misdreavus drew a shaky breath. She was glad Ghetsis didn't hurt her trainer badly, but couldn't get over what had happened.

"Livana… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I had no idea." Ash apologized, not able to make eye contact with her.

"It's okay, Ash. Don't worry." Ash smiled, unsure of what to say.

"Still, that was really brave of you." Cilan eyed her injury.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you, Livana." Iris laid a reassuring hand on Livana's arm.

"Thanks, guys. Really. But…" Livana looked towards N. Ash, Iris, and Cilan followed her gaze as well. N's face contorted in a mix of grief, exasperation, and melancholy. He couldn't make eye contact with Livana—let alone anyone.

"N…? Are you okay?" Livana asked in a small voice. The boy's eyes swirled with anger, confusion, and another emotion she couldn't read. That seemed to have snapped him out of his trance-like state.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. But Ghetsis…! I won't stand by and let this happen!" His fist shook as he spoke. Livana turned away.

"I tried to stop him…. I'm sorry…" She whispered. N was taken aback.

"No, no! It's not your fault. Like Cilan said, it was very brave of you to take the hit for Hydreigon. For that, I thank you." Livana forced a smile.

Everything stood quiet for a moment. A bit too quiet.

"Miiiiissss!" Misdreavus cried out as a mechanical hand seized her and Pikachu. The arms retracted to a humanoid machine with a bright red _R _etched into its surface.

"What th-! Misdreavus!" Livana yelped as she gripped onto the steel extendable arm.

"No! Livana! Pikachu!" Iris shouted. Ash attempted to grab the other mecha arm, but stumbled and fell. N helped him up.

"Who would do such a thing!" Cilan stared at the machine in disbelief. The head of the machine opened up, and a pedestal begun to elevate. Three figures stood on the pedestal—a woman with long, styled magenta hair in a black and white uniform, a man with shoulder-length periwinkle hair and outfit of the same color, and a cat-like Pokémon, then the three begun to recite a motto.

"Team Rocket!" N, Cilan, Iris, and Ash instantly recognized the three figures as Jesse, James, and their talking Meowth.

"Give back Pikachu and Misdreavus!" Ash gritted his teeth. Not these three again…

"Sure, in your dreams." Jesse stuck her tongue at him.

"In that case, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded and sent a powerful shockwave into the robot, but nothing happened.

"Silly twerp, you think we still fall for that old trick? This machine is built to absorb electric and ghost type attacks!" James sneered.

"In that case, I'll—" Ash held out a Pokeball.

"Frillish, use Haze!" Jessie threw her Pokeball before Ash could. The jellyfish opened its mouth and sprayed a thick, white cloud. Livana barely had time to evaluate the situation before powerful torrents propelled her in an unknown direction. The howling winds assaulted her senses as she tried to make out her surroundings.

Livana finally managed to open her eyes, and looked around. Misdreavus was still entrapped in the mechanical hand, but Pikachu wasn't. Had he fallen? Trees passed by in a blur below her. Ash, Iris, Cilan, and N were not in sight. Team rocket was nowhere to be seen as well, but she knew the three were inside the machine.

"M-Misdreavus!" Livana crawled carefully, inch by inch towards her Pokémon.

"Hold on!" After what seemed like forever, she finally managed to get a hold of one of the fingers, and proceeded to pry it loose.

The powerful winds came to a halt.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
